


A Juicy Subject

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flesh is smooth against her lips.<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Juicy Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.  Pointless.  That is all. __

**Title:** A Juicy Subject  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,   
**Category:** Romance, Drama **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #12 Orange  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** The flesh is smooth against her lips. _  
_ **Author's Note:** Drabble.  Pointless.  That is all. _  
_ **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. __  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

  


 

The flesh is smooth against her lips.She bites down. Hard.Her tongue laps at juice that slides down skin. 

 

Flavor explodes in Ziva’s mouth.Juice dribbles out of the corner of her lips.Sweet and warm.  


 

Ziva rolls away.  


 

“Here, baby, play nice.Don’t leave me over here by myself.”

 

“What if I do not wish to play nice?”

 

Abby glares.

 

“I’ll make you pay.”

 

“Oh?”Ziva looks amused. “And how will you do that?”

 

Abby smiles, dropping one hand to Ziva’s hips and tugging her closer.She leans in for a kiss – and grabs the orange and runs.  


 


End file.
